Conventionally, a bill processing apparatus, which is one of the embodiments of the above-mentioned paper sheet processing apparatus, is incorporated into a service device such as a gaming machine installed in a game hall or an automatic vending machine or a ticket vending machine installed in a public location, or the like, that identifies a validity of a bill inserted from an insertion slot by a user and provides various types of products and services according to the value of the bill that has been judged as valid. In general, such a bill processing apparatus judges whether the bill having been inserted from the insertion slot is true or false and stores the bill having been judged as true in a housing body (safe) which is mountable to and demountable from the bill processing apparatus.
In regard to the above-described bill processing apparatus, it is known to provide the housing body with a storage part such that consistency between inserted bills and bills actually housed in the housing body can be checked as disclosed in Patent Document 1. In particular, the bill processing apparatus is configured such that a bill identification control circuit board is installed in a bill identification part on an apparatus main body side, a bill housing body control circuit board is installed on the housing body side, and communication between the two is enabled via a connection terminal. That is, by sending information concerning an inserted bill from the bill identification control circuit board to the bill housing body control circuit board and storing the bill information at the storage part mounted on the bill housing body control circuit board, the information on the bills actually housed in the housing body is stored and managed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2005-18644